Actors Are Pretty Lame
by Miggery
Summary: So today, a really hot guy came to my door. I was completely confused when said really hot guy turned out to be Axel Cienfuegos, the fiery sex-god from the Kingdom of the Heartless. Oh and I'm moving in with him? AU AkuRoku M for language and lemons later
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I wrote this story after an exam one day. I finally decided to post this up -3- Forgive me my Hetalia-Loving friends. Don't worry, a Spamano fic is coming your way! :D**

**Disclaimer: Axel and Roxas and EVERYONE from KH, unfortunately...Do not belong to me. But if they did, Marly would be raping everyone (Except Axel, Roxas and Dem because I don't have the heart to do so)!**

* * *

><p>Fate treats everyone differently. For example; rich men of wealthy families only seem to grow more rich and rich with each passing day, while people's lives in other countries could be in complete turmoil. And although I feel extremely horrible for saying this... This story isn't about any of that shit.<p>

This story is about me: Roxas Strife. Standing, well-laying down, at five feet and six inches, with strawberry blond hair, and colbalt colored eyes. I face hardship and ridicule each day, and unfortunately for me, it's truly 'unusual' to be blond, in an asian-populated school. Weird, right?

Not my fault for being a flaming homosexual either. Being pushed down staircases, and having books knocked out of my arms is a normal school schedule for me that I've grown used to.

Apparently, I'm a waste of life: an 'accident', as my parents call me. But today would definitely change my life completely, and at this very moment, I, Roxas Strife, was totally and fully unaware of the insanely uber-fucking-fiery sex god standing outside of my apartment door.

I live alone in a compact, inexpensive and run-down area. The reason for this you ask? Seeing that my parents never wanted me, they would do anything and everything to be as far away from me as possible. They pay for my rent.

They send enough money, only for me to barely get by. The second I turn eighteen, this will all come to an end though. Which sucks, because turning eighteen is only a few months away. But anyways, to the present!

Stretching, I lazily began to wake up, groggily tossing on a dirty pair of elephant-print pajama bottoms. Eye-lids still heavy, I trudge over to my bathroom, turning back to look at biohazardous junkyard that is my bedroom. Grunting, I decide to leave it be, as I stare at my reflection in the filthy mirror. "Ew," I mutter, picking up my purple toothebrush and squirting on a dallop of toothpaste.

Realizing that my hair looked grimy and greasy, I finished brushing my teeth, rinsing out my mouth. I peeled off each article of clothing off of my body and hopped into my miniature shower, turning the water on the hottest it could go.

After cleansing myself, I dressed up in a fresh pair of pajamas...and I went back to bed. _Knock. Knock. _"Fuck me, man." Groaning, I roll over, searching for a pair of dark skinny jeans, and my striped gray and black v-neck shirt.

_Knock. Knock. _"Give me two fucking seconds! God dammit!" I growl, standing on one foot, trying to slip my pink sock onto the other. Peeking through the peephole, I see a speck of red. "Who is it?" I ask internally, wondering who would ever visit a sad, pathetic loner like me.

Opening the squeaky door, I glance up from my butterscotch bangs to see something, or someone, entirely unexpected. "Hello there, miss," the slender redhead flashed a dazling smile at me, "may I use your phone?" It couldn't be. No way. Fucking NO WAY. The person who stood in front of me could not possibly be Axel Cienfuegos, the main actor in 'The Kingdom of The Heartless'.

Instantly, my jaw dropped, my eyes widened comically, and I slammed the door in his face. "I'm dreaming," I whispered to myself. _Knock! Knock!_ The knocks were louder, and seemed alot more angry than calm. Opening the door once more, I saw the pitiful pout plastered on his gorgeous face.

"How rude," he commented with a flat expression. "Can I _please_ use your phone? Mine's dead, my car isn't starting for shit, and no one else in this apartment complex have answered the door."

Trying to keep it cool, I gave him a cold stare, "One, I'm a guy. Two," I cock my head to one side, gesturing to my living quarters. Coughing lightly, he apologized, embarrassed by his mistake.

"You're like," he looked around my room as I shut the front door, "cute for a guy." Sarcasm laced his next words, "And fricken neat." Chuckling lightly, I reply, "So are we going to introduce ourselves or are we going to just chill here as strangers?" He smirked, "Okay, the name's Axel. Cienfuegos, got it memorized, honey buns?" What the fuck?

"Honey buns? I'm pretty sure my name is Roxas. Strife," he mimicked with a smirk, "And of course I know Axel 'one-hundred fires', I mean, obviously everyone's watched 'The Kingdom of The Heartless'." I shrugged, then mocked one of the fangirls that gushed over Axel after the movie had finished, "O-Oh my gosh," then began, "You were so fucking sexy as fuck and ah!" I said, feigning an orgasm, blushing faintly.

The redheaded man in front of him burst out laughing, "Really? People actually do that? Not surprised, I am pretty damn sexy." I only nodded, "Oh yeah. Not to mention, fucking modest."

Mr.-God-Like-Guy remarked, "Thanks, you're pretty adorably sexy yourself." Somehow, what he told me just then was in its own way; cheesy. But I'm good, cheesy things can be cute.

**^/OcO\\\^**

"B-But! No, come on Dem! Please! You-you suck! Go fuck Zexy, dammit!" He screamed, angrily hanging the phone up, slamming it against my countertop. I watched him from my couch with a questioning gaze, "What happened?" Fire crotch sighed wearily, sending me a desperate smile, "Would it be possible if I hung out here for a while?"

Axel Cienfuegos. Here. Alone. With me? I still can't get over that. Running wild with downright dirty and perverse thoughts, my mind spazzed out spontaneously, making me nod my head vigorously. Axel stared at me for a couple of seconds before breaking into a fit of hysterical laughter, "What...What was that?" The two of us began to chuckle at my odd antics.

"Not to be rude, but," he pondered his words thoughtfully, trying not to let an insult out. "Your place is a fucking dump." With a dry, expressionless face, I retorted, "So was your mom."

"Haha, you're so fucking funny that I think I just came in my pants." Rolling his eyes, he turned to spot the TV, surrounded by mountains of old, corny movies from the 60's.

I deadpanned as I saw a spark of interest in his eyes, "Hell no," I state simple. But no! Mr. Big, gorgeous, fucking movie star just had to have it his way! I don't work at fucking Burger King, for Christ's sake!

"I hate you." Axel bounced up and down on the loveseat, making me bounce slightly as well. Sighing, we glanced at each other, both of us turning salmon pink. Breaking the contact, I play the movie...er...TV show?

"Get him Kaine! Get him!" the racy redhead chimed. Giggling, I asked, "Are you always this into old shows?" curiosity left a weird feeling in the pit og my stomach. Giving me a sideways glance and a warm, heartfelt smile, he chided, "Only when it comes to _Kung Fu, _" he shut his eyelids, "I used to watch this series with my dad and older brother when I was a kid."

Scrunching my nose, I questioned the Abercrombie & Fitch-wearing god. "Why? Why only when you were a kid? Is it because you're too busy now that you're a 'big-shot'?"

His smile faded into a melancholic grimmace. Lowering his head, he whispered, "My father was in a really terrible car accident when I was eight. He's still recovering. He's been in a coma ever since." Slowly, his eyebrows knitted together, as his emerald eyes began to fill with water. Covering my mouth, I began to shake. My heart clenched, and guilt was eating me from the inside-out. "I'm so sorry Axel, I...really just can't imagine...Sorry." I buried my head into a decorative pillow that lay on the couch we were sitting on, unable to cope with an emotionally distressed being. Suddenly, the Greek Adonis began chuckling.

"What? Why are you laughing?" Raising my head, I see a bright smile plastered on his face. "Gotcha," he winked at me playfully. Crestfalled, I murmur sullenly, "That's the last time I'll show you any sympathy," he gasped, "Roxas, my dear boy," he grasped my hands, holding them in his own, "T'was only a slight joke...yet," he paused, returning to his normal voice, "what I said was the truth. My dad's been in a coma for sixteen years."

Lapiz lazulli met a striking shade of chartreuse, I shook the cliche highschool romance scene out of my head as fast as possible. "Dude, I'm not falling for that shit again," crossing my arms over my chest, I let out a huff of breath, unknowingly missing the tinge of sadness on Axel's face as he pouted lightly.

"You made me feel stupid for almost crying," I glared with malice. Surrendering, he lifted his hands up, "Okay, okay, no more. You happy?" Lightly nodding, he patted my hair, "Good. Can we eat now though? I'm starving..."

**^OxO^**

"Junk, junk, junk," Axel pointed at each item of my food in my pantry, insulting all my greasy and sugary comfort foods, "Okay, really Roxas? Nutella?" Pouting, I asked what was wrong with that. Realizing shortly after that the redhead was a Kingdom of the Heartless movie star. Goodness, wasn't he like on the 'Hall of Fame' or some shit? Well anyways the lanky man gave me a facial expression that basically said, **"',Idon'tevenlikeyou."**

"...Rox, THIS IS CHOCOLATE. Choc. O. Late," he paused picking the jar of hazelnut mix and staring at it with utter disgust, "this will have you breaking out in minutes, dude." Snatching it out of his long fingers, I began spinning the lid off of it, pryingh my entire hand into the mega-sized jar, leaving Axel in shock and horror.

Scooping out a handful of Nutella and stuffing it into my mouth, I ask, chocolate oozing out, "Your point being?" Which sounded a lot like, 'Whore pent penis?" Raising a thin, red eyebrow, Alex retorted, "My penis is not bent. It is perfectly shaped." Finishing the sweet substance on my lips. Oh god. Ew. I clearified, "I said, 'Your point being?' retard."

Surprise. "Ah, I knew that." Shrugging, I decided to grab a spoon and be civil, seeing as though he already thought I was a slob, it didn't really matter much. "S-still. It's unhealthy," he crossed his arms once more, sticking his nose up in the air. Rolling my eyes, I saunter towards the refrigerator, ignoring the emerald eyes locked on my ass.

Bending over to inspect my selection, I spot a speck of red. Smiling, I grab the basket of sweet fruit, and place it on the table adjacent to the nutella jar. "Taste this," I said, dipping a rose red strawberry into the 'chocolate', Axel watched in awe, amazed by my simple creation.

I held the nutella-covered fruit up to his pink, thin lips. He opened his mouth slightly eager to taste the splendid dessert. Chewing slowly, I watched the redhead's face brighten, as he devoured the strawberry.

"Oh...oh...sweet Jesus! Mmm...so...good." My face turned a shade of mauve, when he seductively moaned. Stifling a laugh, I urged him to take more. He complied, though I was fairly worried that I'd be the one to blame if Axel ended up in a Nutella coma. "Roxas," Axel whispered. "Yeah Firecrotch?"

"One, don't you dare ever call me that again! And two, you're a genius for putting two of God's greatest creations together."

"Ha! So you secretly love Nutella! I knew you were in denial!" Axel placed one hand on his hip, and waved his finger in front of my face, "I was not. I only stated it was unhealthy; I never said I didn't like it." he stated pointedly. "Yeah, okay." What a lying bitch.

"Hmf. So tell me, when are your parents coming home?" he asked curiously. Freezing slightly, I think of an excuse. Not because I secretly don't want him to think I'm a loser... I mean, I couldn't care less if this moron wanted to believe I was. Psh. I don't give a- "They're on vacation." Fuck. He made an 'o' shape with his mouth, and shook the thought off in a flash. I sighed in relief. Not because of the fact that I really didn't want him to lose what's little of the trust he had in me. Psh. No. Shut the fuck up.

"So where are they vacationing?" He asked.

"U-Um..They're in...on a cruise. They went to the Bahamas...and then to Hawaii I think." I looked at the redhead, anxiously hoping he'd buy it. To my relief, he did.

"Ah, so they're rich enough to go on vacation," Axel looked around the living room, eyes became set on my rusty, leaking, kitchen sink, "but they don't dare to purchase better living quarters. How bizzare." I said sourly, "They're cheap. What can I say?" He raised a thin brow, "Mhm." Tugging at the collar of my shirt, I began to wonder if he knew I lived alone, or the fact that I was practically disowned. _Shit. Shit. Shit! _Please, please, please don't pry Axel! I'll do anything! I'll mentally kiss you! I swear!

"Jesus Rox! I'm bored!" He whined. Scratch that. I refuse to kiss a five-year-old. Pedophilia is gross.  
>"Let's do something fun!" he smiled handsomely. Gorgeous. I mean, psh! He's aiight. Turning my head to avoid his gaze, I questioned what he had in mind.<p>

"Twenty Q! Yeah! Twenty Q! Let's do it!" Let's do it...Oh God.  
>"Sure, if you really want to bro." I shrugged. "Okay, let's start off with basic Twenty Q -questions, then work our way up?" Sounded non-sexual enough. I hate it already. "That the way I like it."<br>"Huh? You like it up?" He smirked. Bastard. Pervy bastard. "Shut up, and ask me a damn question Axel." I blushed-I mean, demanded with a glare. Yeah. It was an order.

Laughing, he asked what my favorite color was. "Red, obviously."  
>"How's that obvious?" he snorted. "Whatever," was my immediate response.<p>

He asked me about five more general questions before moving onto the personal shit. "Okay, Roxas. Question 6: Are your parents _really_ on vacation?" Fuck! I knew he could tell! "Do I have to answer this one?" I groaned, he gave me a hard expression. "Fiine," huffing, I told him the truth, "No, they're not."

Furrowing his eyebrows, he asked why I had lied to him. My response: "Save that for your next question, bitch."  
>"...You're fucking odd Roxy."<br>"Oi, oi, oi. Who the HELL said you could call me Roxy? What the fuck's a 'Roxy'?" He smirked sadistically, "What a waste of a question. I'm calling you Roxy because it's cute. It completely suits you," he poked my cheek, "duh." Blushing, I punch his arm, "I am _not_ cute!"

"Yes you are!" Axel stated, rubbing his now sore arm.

"GRAAH! Am not! In what way?" I roared at him, trying desperately to erase the blush that covered my face. He moved closer to me, closing in on my frail body.  
>"You really wanna know?" He asked, with a cheshire grin. He moved his lips so very close to mine. So close... "I only need to look at you. To make you blush like a twelve year-old." <em>This fucking BASTARD! This man is so fucking dead to me. <em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: C: Did you like it? Should I continue? Let me know!~ Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello there (: Thank you to the people who've reviewed, favorited, or subscribed to this story. I'm glad some of you like it, and I'm sorry this chapter is kind of late. ^^" I just had no ideas for it. But I've been seeing a bunch of fanart for AkuRoku, so I was like: Well, I guess it's that time of the month again. That's right. AkuRoku sexy-time. (: ENJOY!~ P.S. I switched the POV. I'm narrating ;o For those of you who read my other story, now you know who the delivery boy is. -3-  
>Disclaimer: I don't own A THING. No matter how much I'd love to. I don't own Smurfs either.<strong>

* * *

><p>Roxas scowled at the older man, "I'm done with this game," he stuck his nose up in the air, turning away from the crimson-haired man.<p>

Axel laughed, smirking his signature smirk that literally screamed 'I'm a douche, but I'm sexy!' "Oh? Seems like I've struck a nerve, huh?" The blond courteously flipped his guest the bird. "Oi, I still wanna play," The famous man said, smiling cheekily. Poking his host repetitively, until the cerulean blue-eyed boy gave in with a great exasperated sigh.

"Okay, your turn," Roxas said, crossing his arms over his chest in defeat. "So, once again, why did you tell me your parents were on vacation?" His deep emerald eyes were a bit melancholic, and his expression was serious. Roxas gulped, glancing between Axel's hardened expression, and his own two feet.

He opened his mouth to speak, thinking his words over, looking very much defenseless. The way Roxas' eyes looked, weren't the normally lively, vivacious ones that the redhead had seen earlier, they were sad and lonely, filled with fear and regret.

"I'm not the most popular person at my highschool," the teen began, averting his eyes, so that he wouldn't see Axel's hard expression. "Okay, tell me something I couldn't have guessed," Roxas could practically hear Axel's eyes roll. He in turn just stared at the redhead, a hurt expression on his face, which caused Axel immidiate guilt. "Kidding..."

"I'm picked on at school because of the fact that I'm blond." Axel looked less than amused, "No one picks on people just because of their hair color, I mean look at mine!" He said, gesturing to his hair. "Have you ever been picked on as a kid because of it?" The redhead shut his mouth, remembering all the times kids would laugh at him, calling him a red porcupine and what not.

He cringed at the thought of the adorable blond beside him being teased and picked on by a bunch of ignorant teenagers. "Is that all though? I mean, it can't be that bad. And also, not to be pressing the subject, but what does this have to do with your _parents_?"

Roxas ran his fingers through golden locks, "I was getting there. You see Axel, at my school, I'm known as, 'the Fag-hag' because of the fact that I kissed a straight guy once. And...I'm...well...my sexual orientation isn't standard in this school," he admitted, his cheeks tinged pink, as he shifted in his spot uncomfortably.

Axel nodded understandingly, placing a (more-than) friendly hand on the blond's shoulder, saying something along the lines of, 'You can't deny what's inside'. Or some stupid slogan like that.

"My parents hate me because I wasn't suppose to be born. They never wanted children. Hell, they never even called me their son," Roxas scoffed, "all they do is pay for my apartment and send me a couple hundred dollars a month." The blond shrugged. Axel's mouth was hung open, "No way? What the hell. Can't you tell like child-services or something?" Roxas looked infuriated, not at Axel, but just the thought of his parents sickened him to his very core.

"No. I would never let them have that kind of satisfaction. They've always waited around just to watch me fail. If I go for help, they'll just look down on me even more. And it doesn't even matter anymore. In a month, they're going to cut me off completely. I don't have a job, I have to worry about other things like scholarships. Tch! I don't even know why I'm telling you all of this! I hardly know you!" He exclaimed.

Axel shook his head, "Roxy, you shouldn't care what other people think of you. When image is all you have, you'll be so terribly lost. It's good to feel wanted sometimes, or have help. You should remember that, you're way too young to be so independent."

"Firecrotch, listen _here_," Axel grimaced at the stupid nickname bestowed upon him, but listened to the blond anyways, "I've been independent my entire life. There's nothing that can change that."

"Roxas, you know that I'll help you, right?" Axel questioned. Roxas cocked his head to the side, "What do you mean?"

"Well in a couple of months, you won't be able to live here right? Plus I have enough money to send you to college!" The redhead smiled brightly at his plan. He just really wanted to wake up and be able to hug Roxas in the morning. That would be cute. Like a married couple or something...Living together...sleeping in the same bed...cuddling in the middle of the night, after hard, rough, se- I digress.

"N-NO! I wouldn't...no. Axel, seriously. I'd never be able to pay you back. Honestly."

"Who said you'd have to pay me back? And aren't you helping me right now? We'll be even," the vivacious green-eyed man stated with a smurf. Smirk! I meant smirk. But I do love smurfs, even if the new movie for it looks pretty odd. I digress!

"Well, I'll think about it, I guess." Roxas crossed his arms, murmuring, "Thanks for the offer though."

The redhead smiled gallantly, "Anytime Roxy," he ruffled the blond's hair playfully. Silence filled the room a few minutes after the awkward situation, and Roxas was definitely perturbed by it.

He coughed, "So tell me about yourself, Firecrotch. Since you have volunteered yourself to be my new roommate, I should know a thing or two about your personal life. And so that I can determine if you're a psychopath or not."

"Like I said, _Roxy_, quit calling me Firecrotch," he said icily. Man, that must've struck a nerve.

"Then quit calling me Roxy, _Firecrotch_." Unfortunately for the small blond, Axel was pretty well-built. With one push, Roxas ended up against the counter top, with Axel's face hovering over his.

His face was only centimeters away from the blond's making the shorter of the shiver, and resist blushing heavily. "Never," he said simply.

The redhead pushed his forehead against the blond's, closing all space between them. The two were in a very suggestive position; Roxas' legs spread wide open, with a very sexy green-eyed man between them, knees brushing against the smaller man's crotch area.

Gasping, Roxas' eyes widened, as he threw a hand over his mouth, making a hard slapping noise. He blushed, trying to push the older man off of him, but the redhead was firmly in position, locking eyes with the blond. His deep emerald green eyes bored into cerulean blue ones.

A wet, pink tongue slid over Axel's top lip, while his eyes suddenly became a shad darker. The redhead was hungry, and not for food.

He tilted his head, not breaking his gaze away from Roxas, then asked, "So...you're gay?"

Roxas still had a pale hand clasped over his mouth, but he nodded hesitantly, his face flushed. Axel's lips curved upward in a cocky manner. He chuckled lightly.

"Can I ask you one more question Roxy?" Pure confidence laced his every word. His forehead was still pressed hard against Roxas', when the blond removed his hand from his mouth, opening his soft pink lips to mutter a tiny, 'sure'.

Axel flashed his beautiful pearly white teeth, then glanced at the blond's slightly pouted lips. Oh how he wanted to ravish the blond so terribly! Too bad the boy was underage. But then again, who the fuck cared? He was Axel Cienfuegos! He could do whatever he wanted.

The emerald-eyed man bit his bottom lip, averting his eyes from time to time, as he processed his words carefully in his mind.

"Are...are you attracted to me?" Furrowing his brows, Roxas wasn't entirely sure what the redhead had asked him. He sure as hell heard the question correctly, but he wasn't sure how to comprehend it. The redhead looked momentarily insecure and... lost? Was Axel _gay_?

The tabloids sure had it wrong when they said he was having a fling with his female costar, if this really was the case. Shocked and confused, Roxas made the most intelligent response he could have ever hoped to murmur out, "...Hunnnf...?" He's a genius. I know.

Axel laughed heartily against the blond, "What was that Rox?"

"I...I...Uh... I... g-guess?" He rose an eyebrow, as a bright red hue covered his face, "I-I mean...you're pretty...gorgeous, and I guess you can be n-nice at times," he answered honestly, shifting his eyes to rest on something more interesting in the room, other than Axel.

The rusty old lamp in his living room sure seemed a bit less rusty that day, no wonder Roxas kept staring at it.

Axel smiled softly, running his fingers through golden locks, then brought his lips down to Roxas' temple, kissing him lightly. "Thank you, Roxas."

Roxas shifted in his spot, uncomfortable with his position. Axel looked like he was ready to penetrate. The blond coughed, "C-can we sit on the couch please?"

Laughing, Axel nodded, backing away from the blond, before pulling him back into the living room.

**o-o**

The pair sat down in the loveseat, both wondering why they were sitting so close to each other, but neither attempting to move from their cozy spots.

Every few seconds, they would pass each other shy glances, hoping that the other wouldn't notice. But it's kind of hard not to notice fierce green eyes trailing up and down your body.

"May I ask why you keep staring at me?" Roxas was beginning to worry that he had something on his face.

Axel pondered for a moment, "Remember how I asked if you were attracted to me?" Roxas nodded with a pink face.

"Well, you can guess the rest," the redhead turned his attention back to the TV, as he shrugged.

Roxas scrunched his brows together, trying to piece together what the emerald-eyed man was indirectly suggesting. "...You're attracted to me?" He blushed even harder, the whipped his head to gape at the older man.

"Bingo."

"..." Roxas' mind went blank. He couldn't believe that the super fucking sexy god of sex, thought a simple and plain (fucking adorable) guy like him was attractive.

There is hope for me.

The blond opened his mouth to ask one more question, but was cut off by Axel's knowing voice, "I'm not gay, I'm bi." Well that surely answered the cerulean-eyed man's question.

Roxas made an 'o' shape with his mouth.

**^3^**

**Knock!Knock!Knock! **Axel growled, "Roxas, go get it," he demanded, awaking from his short nap on the couch. Roxas was curled up against his chest, drool hanging from his mouth.

"You've got to be kidding me," Axel sighed, gently nudging the blond off of him to get the door. He opened the door, and glared at the brunette who had five boxes of large pizzas in his hands. His face was covered by the boxes, so that Axel could not see him.

"YO ROX! HELP ME EAT THESE PIZZAS. Some bastard played some joke on me-" The brunette lowered the boxes so his face was properly exposed to the redhead, how looked less than amused. Sora gaped at the man in front of him.

"OH MY GOD! AXEL CIENFUEGOS! OH M-MY GOD!" Sora screamed, dropping all the boxes in his arms and gaping at the redhead.

Because of Sora's obnoxiously loud voice, Roxas woke up, and groggily trudged over to the doorway. "The fuck do you want Sora?" The brunette stared at his friend with pure confusion.

"Y-You_ slept_ with Axel Cienfuegos, didn't you?" He accused, pointing at the blond's messy sex hair and how he staggered over to him.

Roxas blushed, his expression turning a bit less than furious, "Just because I'm gay, doesn't make me a _whore_. Of course I didn't _sleep_ with him Sora. We just met _today_. Do everyone a favor and get your fucking _panties_ out of a fucking bunch, bitch." Roxas slammed the door shut, right in his friend's face. He tended to be very moody when he had a lack of sleep.

Axel couldn't help but feel bad for the brown-haired boy, and opened the door for him quietly, gesturing him to come in. Sora beamed at the redhead, "THANKS BRO!" Axel face-palmed, Roxas turned around, glaring daggers at the emerald-eyed man, who gave him a nervous smile in return.

"So what did you want, Sora?" Roxas asked, accepting his friend's apology: the pizza. He took a slice, instantly stuffing it into his mouth. Axel passed him a look of disgust. Roxas gave him a warning glance, "Axel, don't you even dare say that you don't eat pizza."

The green-eyed man shrugged, "It's not my fault that it's greasy and fattening." Roxas threw a tissue box at the green-eyed monster, saying something along the lines of, 'BITCH, YOU BE CRAZY.'

"I came here to confess something to you," Sora began, glancing at the floor shyly.

Roxas' face paled visibly, "Don't tell me that you got with Kairi. Please don't tell me that," he begged, passing Sora pleading stares.

"NO! Ew! Fuck no," he responded, "I..I think I'm gay too."

Roxas gaped at his similarly blue-eyed friend, while Axel swiftly took a bite of the blond's pizza, "How do you know if you're gay, So?" Roxas asked.

Axel let out a sultry moan, "So fucking good..."

"What the fuck? Get your own damn pizza, Firecrotch!" Axel growled at the name once more, then grabbed Roxas' pizza, shoving it down his throat.

"HA! Bitch! Oh...God, I'm going to gain five pounds..."

Sora passed glances between Axel and Roxas, "I...I guess...they just attract me more than girls? ...Are you two together?"

"NO!" Roxas said, protesting with a blush, while the rehead smiled, pulling Roxas close to him, giving the blond a tiny kiss on the cheek.

"Yes, he's my lover."

The brunette beamed, "OH MY GOSH, MY BEST FRIEND IS DATING A SUPER SEXY ACTOR!"

Roxas' eyes darkened immensely, "I hate you so much Axel," he said seriously.

"I love you more baby," The green-eyed man stated with a wink.

"OH MY GOSH! I HAVE TO CALL ZEXY OVER!" Sora dialed one of their friend's number. Zexy, or Zexion, was Roxas' other best friend, who shared the same fate as the blond. Except for the family part.

Zexion's family loved him with a passion, but he was also gay.

Now they were going to be like, the gay trio. Whoopee.

Axel passed Roxas a look, "What if we were dating?"

The blond blushed, averting his eyes, "Oh please," he joked, "is that really how you ask a guy out?"

The green-eyed man chuckled, "Fine, when the time's right, I'll give you the full experience."

Roxas arched a brow, "The full experience, huh?" Ignoring the brunette talking animatedly on the phone, the blond moved his face closer to the rehead's, "Hmm.. for now, let's put on a delicious show."

Axel purred, pulling the blond closer, closing the space between them, pressing their soft lips together. Roxas wrapped his arms around Axel's neck, moaning as the emerald-eyed man slipped his tongue inside of him.

Sora stopped talking to Zexion for a moment, staring in awe at the 'couple' next to him. Roxas' back was pressed against his counter top, Axel practically on top of him, with Roxas' legs crossed over the redhead's behind, and his arms folded firmly over the older man's neck.

Gulping, the brunette whispered into the phone, "Zexion. Get your ass over here. Now," he stated finally, hanging up on his friend.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: OH JEEZE. SUPER LATE POST D: Sorry guys.. I know I promised two weeks after the original post date...but uh.. Stuff happened? (: Thanks for reading! Please Review!**


End file.
